Choices
by Whispy the Espeon
Summary: After he snaps, an Electrike finds himself lost. He meets a new friend named Floodlight. Can he and Floodlight survive in the wilderness when other pokemon defend their territory?
1. Meeting a new friend

Choices

Chapter 1: Metting A New Friend

I awoke as the sun shone through the window. I stretched and yawned as I stood up and then shook my fur. I looked to the bed of my partner. He was not there. I walked out the open door and turned the corner. I walked down the staircase. I looked around at the bottom of the staircase. I still could not find him. I sat and scratched my side with a rear paw. I looked around before standing up again. I then hopped down the last step and walked into the livingroom. Still no sight of him.

I then jumped to the couch and looked out the window. His bike was gone. He must have went to the store and forgot about me. I sighed and jumped down from the couch. I then jumped on the the chair and found the weird black rectangle that controlled the screen with moving pictures on it. I pressed a button and the T.V. turned on. There was a large stadium. There were hundreds of people watching two trainers and their pokemon battle. One was a blue and yellow canine, if I remember from what my trainer told me, it was a Manectric. The other was a huge metallic snake made of rocks or something.

I watched as the Manectric dodged a swing from the tail of the beast and ran up the tail and launched a burst of electricity. The large snake was shocked and fell to the ground. A large cloud of dust rose when the iron snake hit the earth. The Manectric landed safely away from the other pokemon and a human on the side of the battle field raised a green piece of cloth.

"Steelix is unable to battle! The winner is Allen with his Manectric!" The human said.

I turned the T.V. off and walked to the kitchen wich was through a doorway in the livingroom. I looked around and found my bowl of food was full. I then realized that my pertner had filled my food bowl before he left. There had to be a reason. I ate a little of the food and then walked out the back door which had a little flap of rubber that allowed me to go through. I crawled on to the other side and looked around. I found that no one was here so I walked over to the large shady tree we had in the backyard and curled up under it. It was my favorite spot. Not only was it my favorite spot, but it was where I had first met my trainer, John.

I layed down and looked to the sky. It was beautiful. I caught my self smiling for no reason as I thought of my partner and then stood up before walking to the small swimming pool we had. I jumped in and then swam to the surface and giggled. I then climbed onto the small raft big enough for two humans and layed on it. I was alone in solitude.

"Hello young Electrike." I heard a feminine voice say.

The voice broke me from my thoughts and I looked around until I spotted the speaker. It was a strange white fox like pokemon. Several tails elegantly waved in a small breeze, they were all hers. I stayed in my current position and didn't say anything. She walked closer and put her front paws on the edge of the pool and looked over the edge of the pool and at me. The floating raft slowly moved in the direction of her and I stood up and slowly stepped back as the water craft carried me closer to her. She giggled. She then looked in my eyes and I stopped moving back. I was at the edge. I watched as she slowly stepped on and I slowly tried to take another step back but there was no room. The back of my body fell in the water. Both of my front paws were hanging on the edge. I my paws slipped from the side and I landed in the water with a splash. I felt something grab me by the back of my neck and lift me out of the water and onto the raft. I slowly lost conciousness as my lungs were filled with water.


	2. Klavia

Choices

Chapter 2: Klavia

I regained conciousness and opened my eyes. I found my collar on the ground and I found that I myself was on the ground but I then saw. a few cream colored tails wrap around my body and made a bed. I looked up to see that the fox had been laying beside me. I felt as though I had dried off, but it was still daytime and it would have been getting darker. She smiled and curled her tails up more. Bringing me closer to her face.

"hello young Electrike, your name is not Kevir is it?" She said with a graceful smile. The orange tip of one of her tails gently rubbed under my chin and Her eyes filled with a look of caring. I slowly nodded and she placed a tail of hers over my chest. I couldn't move. She smiled softly and gazed into my eyes.

"Kevir, I have watched you and your trainer. Your trainer had spoken with me last night. He told me to take care of you until he gets back." She said. I don't know why, but I believed her. She gently layed me on the ground and curled around me protectively. "My name is Klavia." She said in a softer tone than before.

I noticed she had taken her tail off my chest and I stood up before moving away. I had started liking her a lot but I didn't want to be that close to her. I walked back through the door and into my house. I hopped up on the couch and layed down. I did not like the feeling I had when I was near her. I heard footsteps come though the kitchen as she walked through the doorway I hid under a pillow on the couch and stayed still. She walked around and looked around before going upstairs. She went in my trainers room and I snuck up the staircase and shut the door to the room, trapping her inside. I walked back down the staircase and looked outside. I then saw my trainer get off his bike and slowly walk towards the front door. I noticed he entered with a smile. He looked at me and smiled before approaching me and stroking my head softly. I watched him and smiled.

"Hello Kevir!" He said. He then started walking up the staircase to the room. I followed and watched as my trainer opened the door and noticed the canine in the corner. He looked suprized and then turned to me. He then walked over to her and stroked her fur. I knew it was soft because she made me lay by her. He then stroked her head and she smiled and leaned toward him slightly.

"Kevir, where did you get a great Ninetales like her?" He asked as he looked to me. I remembered what she had said earlier. She lied. I looked outside the window and into the backyard. He knew what I meant. He sat beside her and smiled before tapping a red and white sphere on her head and she became absorbed into it and then he let her back out of it. She looked at me and slowly walked over to me before rubbing her head against my side. I focused all my energy on keeping balanced. She then rubbed her cheek against mine. I did not know what she was doing, but I didn't like it.

I soon felt like I enjoyed her presence. I tried crawling away from her and she placed a paw on my back. Her paw pushing me to the floor and my partner laughed before speaking. "Kevir... it's so cute you got a new friend. She likes you..." He said. I wanted to kill her and leave. I felt the warmth of her body against mine. I started enjoying it. What made me feel like this?

I shook it off and used Thunderwave. She was Paralyzed and couldn't move. I moved away from her and hid behind my trainer. I didn't like her being by me. My trainer looked at me then her. His eyes looked confused. He stroked the fur on my back and I cuddled him. I followed closely behind him as we went downstairs and I sat on the couch and he sat down next to me. I knew that by now the effects of my Thunderwave attack had wore off.

The Ninetales had started coming down the staircase but then stopped as she saw me and my trainer. She slowly walked to the edge of the couch and she looked to the ground.

"I'm sorry." She said. I looked away, still angry with her.

"listen... I really like you. I can't help it that I want you to feel the same way." She said. I still didn't listen.

"I'm sorry that I tried to force you to like me." She said. Forcing me to like her? Was she using an attack on me? I looked at her.

"Forcing me to like you?" I said concerned.

"yes... I was using a move known as Attract." She said with a wink. Attract? Oh yeah! I forgot about that move. If your target is the opposite gender... they... fall in love. I shook the feeling of wanting to cuddle with her out of my body and jumped over her and went into the kitchen. I knew she followed me. The effects of her move were wearing off and I went outside. She followed and then stopped.

"Kevir, Where are you going?" She asked.

"Away from you." I said as I jumped onto the raft in the pool. I saw her look away in shame and I layed on the raft and forgot about her.


	3. Without attractions

Choices

Chapter 3: Without Attractions

I opened my eyes as I had fallen asleep without realizing it. I looked to the area the Ninetales had been and she was gone. I still smelled her scent. It angered me that she would do what she had done. My eyes scanned the area and got no sign of her. Until I looked next to me. She was curled up next to me. She was sleeping peacefully. I smiled slightly before licking her cheek and jumping over the edge of the pool and slowly walking toward the door to the house. I looked back to see her eyes had opened and she placed a paw on her cheek. I smiled and she knew I did it. She blushed brightly and looked away in silence. I kept continueing to the door and stopped looking at her.

"Maybe." I said aloud to her. I heard her jump out of the pool and start following me. I crossed through the rubber flap and walked through the kitchen and layed on the couch in the livingroom. She joined me and we watched a few battles. I then started swithching channels. She looked at me and I looked at her.

"May I?" She asked.

"sure...."Came my response that had almost no emotion to it. She took the controller for the T.V. and switched to a channel about love in the wild. I didn't watch, instead I layed in a comfortable position and she then licked my cheek and blushed. I looked at her and chuckled.

"you'll keep trying, huh?" I asked.

"yeah..." She said.

"fine.... you can cuddle close..." I said and she smiled in delight before cuddling next to me and wrapping her tails around me. We looked to eachother and smiled. I stayed still as she rubbed her head against my chest. I felt my face grow hot as she looked me in the eyes and giggled before nuzzling me.

"you're so cute!" She said as she layed her head on the back of my neck. I rested my head on my paws and slowly fell asleep.

When I awoke, Klavia was gone. I looked around and couldn't seem to find her. I stood up and slowly walked outside and found her sitting outside looking at the sky. I slowly approached her as i did not want to scare her.

"Hey Klavia." I said. She looked back at me and smiled. She seemed to enjoy my presence. I then smiled as she then looked to the sky once more.

"Kevir, do you think I am the one for you?" She asked. I looked at her and then to the ground.

"I don't know." I said. "The only way to know is if we become mates."

"oh, um... so will you?" She asked, her eyes gazed back into mine and I felt my face grow warm on the spot.

"no..." I replied. She proceeded to look back at the sky. Something was on her mind, and I wanted to figure out what.


	4. Rage

Choices

Chapter 4: Rage

I looked at her then started walking away. She slowly followed me. Her ears drooped as if I had made her sad. I looked back to her and stopped.

"What!?!" I barked at her, I don't know why I felt annoyed. She stopped and looked at me. She started growling and looked at me with dark eyes. I slowly backed away, but the tree was behind me.

"K-Klavia?" I stuttered. She jumped at me and I rolled aside. She grabbed my leg in her jaw and threw me against the tree.

I closed my eyes as my body slammed against the hard tree bark and I then fell to the ground. I opened my eyes and saw the cream colored fox's paw on my throat as I layed on the ground. I heard her growling and was wondering what was going on.

My fur started sparking with electricity as I then Launched a lage bolt of electricity from my body. The Thunderbolt jumped to Klavia and she closed her eyes as damage was being done. I slowly crawled away as my attack ended and she was left hurt. I felt the pain in my back leg grow and I looked and noticed that my leg was bleeding.

I felt a strange surge inside me. A need to finish a job perhaps? No. This was more sinister. I felt a need for revenge. An eye for an eye as some might say. I grabbed her leg in my jaw and I squeezed my jaw shut. Upon hearing a loud snap and seeing her body writhe in agony. I knew I crushed the bone.

I smiled as I then climbed the weird chain fence thingy and got on the other side and disapeared into the forest.

"Good luck bastard." I shouted out to the worthless fox and laughed in a psychotic sort of way.


	5. Floodlight

Choices

Chapter 5: Floodlight

I soon became tired and fell to the ground. I looked around and noticed there was a river nearby I tried crawling to it but the water glowed a faint yellow. I looked into the water and a weird fish type pokemon surfaced. it looked like it had a yellow mask on and it had an antenae like thing on its head with orbs on it. It looked at me. I stared back. Something seemed weird about this situation. I took another step closer and it giggled.

"Hi!" He said.

"Um.. Hi..." I replied.

"who you?" He asked.

"I'm Kevir..." I replied.

"Funny name Kevir! I is Floodlight!" He said.

"My name is not funny..." I said.

"you is funny looking Pokemon." He said.

"I'm an Electrike..." I said.

"why you tired?" He asked.

"I have been running for 1.5 hours..." I said.

"Minutes?" He said.

"90 minutes total..." I said.

"oh, that long..." He said. I got tired of him already.

"Anything else?" I asked.

"umm... room mate?" He asked.

"...............HELL NO!!!!" I finally said.

"you mean.." He said.

"yes I am..." I replied.

"Treasure?" He asked.

"where?" I asked.

"My home..." He said.

"where is that?" I asked.

"this way... come on Clover..." He said.

"It's Kevir!" I corrected as I followed him upstream.


	6. Trouble from the skies

Choices

Chapter 6: Trouble From The Skies.

After a while I started looking to the sky. Floodlight had been watching me and had noticed the canyon. We were between two cliffs. There was easily enough room for 3 houses to be built side by side in here. That's how wide it was. I looked to Floodlight and he smiled.

"Umm... Kevir..." He said.

"Yeah?" I answered.

"I-I'm scared" He replied.

"I'm not holding you..." I said. I sudenly heard a snap as a twig fell in front of me. I stopped and looked around.

"Kevir! UP!" Floodlight said. It took me a second to register what he said. I looked up and saw a Silver bird. Just then its wings glowed white and it slammed into me. I was launched into the air by the impact and I landed on my side. Floodlight looked on in horror.

"KEVIR!!!" Floodlight shouted. He wasn't watching the bird. Instead it launched a large amount of stars from it's mouth and they hit Floodlight. Floodlight was launched into the air. The bird flew in to grab him with it's talons. I felt the electricity in my body and I launched a Thunderbolt. The attack missed the bird but it did move back allowing Floodlight to land in the water.

The bird looked angry. I slowly stood up and growled angrily. Floodlight gained a smirk. He knew what I was thinking. I launched another Thunderbolt as the bird was circling around to take another pass. The electric attack hit its mark and the bird seemed damaged, but it was still flying. I held my Thunderbolt on it. sudenly I saw the orbs on Floodlight's head sparking as he also used a Thunderbolt. The two attacks hit the bird and it fell to the ground. I slowly approached it.

"Why did you attack us?" I demanded.

"Because you trespassed into our territory." The bird said. I think it was a he.

"Our means more than one..." Floodlight said.

"Yes... heheheh..." He said. I looked behind us.

"um... Floodlight?" I stuttered. He turned around.

"what is i-.........DAMMIT!" He announced. There was a flock of 19 other birds. I looked at Floodlight.

"Should we run?" I asked.

"No, we should let them kill us... Of course we should run!" He said as he dove under water and continued. I ran along side the river.


End file.
